To the Kitchen Anyone?
by Catullus16
Summary: Yoruichi finally works up the courage to tell Urahara that she loves him, let's see what ensues! WARNING: lemons, so do enjoy


**This is my first FanFiction, I hope you enjoy my oneshot!!!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of these characters, but if I did we would have a party :P**

* * *

To the Kitchen Anyone?

Yoruichi paced back and forth wiping her hands on her pant legs. She was working up the courage to tell Urahara that she loved him and always had. She had followed him into exile because of that, but had never felt ready to tell him. She had decided that today was the day. She wasn't naturally a nervous person, so putting a smile on her face she walked into Urahara's store/home.

He looked up at her from behind the counter and smiled warmly, he loved when she came, it was always the highlight of his day. Truth be told he loved her, but couldn't bring himself to admit it, what if it ruined what they did have? His smile fell from his lips with these thoughts and it was then that he noticed that Yoruichi was tense.

"Yoro, what's up?" he asked concerned that she was leaving him again to go on one of her long sojourns. "Urahara…Kisuke…I wanted to tell you something…" she cleared her throat as if she was going to speak but instead walked towards him until she was behind the counter with him.

She kissed him on the lips and then hesitated pulling back a bit, did he return her affection, did she just ruin everything? He responded by cupping the back of her head in his hands and pulling her closer towards him till their lips met a second time. She felt as she had never felt before, that one kiss blew all her others away; it was with her love, her Kisuke.

"Oh Yoro, finally I know." He said looking into her eyes. She touched his cheek and replied "I know it took a while…but I'm here now." He pulled her close again and kissed her passionately, his tongue playing with the entrance to her mouth. She opened her lips and felt his tongue slide in past her lips to soothe her own. The warmth spread from her mouth and moved down till she felt her core heat up and liquid pool between her legs.

He backed her up against the wall and slid a hand under her shirt at the same time removing her bra; she moaned his name and arched into him. His fingers inched their way up and down her body making trails of heat. She was helpless and could only cling to him and he brushed her already hard nipples making then swell. Her groan was smothered by his mouth, but she felt it escape her from her very heart. He had been silent until this, the only noise being her short panting breath, but as she made noises into him he couldn't help but respond; knowing that he was the cause.

His other hand made its way downwards and slid under her waistline. She shivered as she felt his hands slide lower and lower until he reached the edge of her panties. He wriggled his hand into her clothes and cupped her center just feeling her warmth, seeing that she was ready. He grinned at this pulling his hand away and replacing it with his leg. It slid between hers pinning her to the wall a few inches off the ground. The friction made by the rough fabric of his pants was almost too much. She purred and threw her arms over her head and stretched her neck up giving him a better angle to her breasts.

He stooped down moving under her shirt and took her nipple into his mouth, soothing it with his tongue. His fingers began to tease her other nipple pinching it between his fingers making her crazy. She moaned and begged him to go harder, panting she practically yelled "Please... come on, Kisuke." He acquiesced and moved his hand back down to her core and slipped a finger inside her. She nearly came there but he drew her out longer making the pleasure continue. She was almost in a frenzy when he stopped and pulled back.

She whimpered and tried to pull him back. Instead he picked her up and carried her all the way into the kitchen which was up the stairs where they would have more privacy. He had realized that they were still in the shop and that a customer could walk in at any moment. He set her on the counter and pulled her legs apart. Stepping towards her splayed legs he quickly stripped her leggings off. Then went her shirt, for her bra was long gone. She was left open and willing on the counter with nothing but a pair of lace panties on. "Nice" he said looking at her choice of undergarment. She blushed and said "Kisuke…"

He chuckled and said; "What? If I had known those were under there this would have happened a lot sooner." He stripped himself and came back to her warm embrace. She held him with her arms and wanted to with her legs but he kept them open with his hands on her inner thighs. She pouted and tried to get closer, he prevented her again so she ran her hands over the muscles in his back feeling them ripple under her touch. She smiled at his reaction to her hands and kissed him again.

He always looked so unassuming in his clothes and customary hat, but naked he was something to look at. Every muscle toned and just waiting for her hands to rub. He brought his hand back to her heat still under lace and started the rhythm, digging the heel of his hand into her clitoris while thrusting two fingers inside her. She cried out and threw her head back.

He quickly stripped her of the remaining clothes, not being able to wait any longer and quickly thrust inside of her holding her hips in order to get more leverage. She panted, her chest heaving; not quite having reached the release. He pumped into her filling her as far as he could, driving her to the edge again.

They climaxed at the same time, her body going stiff and closing around him to hold him tighter and he releasing into her. They slowly came down while he continued to kiss her though with light feather kisses now.

When her eyes cleared he picked her up off the counter, still joined and headed for the bedroom in the back. He lay down with her and started thrusting again slowly bringing the up the passion, both seeking to be as close as possible after years of denying themselves. It was dawn when they were finally too exhausted to move. She rested her head on his chest snuggling into him while purring and drifted off to sleep. "I love you Yoruichi, and I always have." He said just as she was on the edge of sleep, she smiled and he placed and kiss on the top of her head.

THE END

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!!! Please review and be nice, remember I'm new at this!!**


End file.
